Have a Hyoutei Halloween!
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Gakuto reveals what he wants to be for Halloween. And he also reveals what Oshitari should be. Utter chaos starts. Hiyoshi finds something interesting though.


Have a happy Halloween this week everyone!

and thank yous to:

Demon Brat 2000, KisaraTezuka, theProdigiesz, Izaquix078, Ayumi Uchiha, just a gal(Thank you for liking it so much :D), Madame Lunaris, Lovable Duck, and AnuneFan412(she probably interns at prisons xDD) for reviewing chapter 2 of The BIG News.

* * *

It was a perfect day for tennis practice in the Hyoutei team. But it was never perfect, because there was always one person who would mess it up. And that was a little boy named Mukahi Gakuto.

The team was running around the courts for warm-ups when the bomb fell.

"So are you going trick-or-treating?" Gakuto asked running backwards.

"Who would go trick-or-treating at our age?" Shishido asked rolling his eyes.

"...I do Shishido-san..."

"Besides you Choutarou."

"Oh...Hiyoshi-san is coming with me too..."

"Not him either. I meant third years."

"Ahh..."

"Well," Gakuto said annoyed. "I AM!"

"I don't consider people third years when they think a raccoon is a type of cat."

"It's SOOO a cat!"

"It's not! It's it's own species!!"

"No it isn't!"

"Anyways." Ohtori said cutting both of them off. "What are you going as Mukahi-san?"

"Me? A Gary Stu!"

"What?" Shishido said looking at Gakuto if he had gone even more mental. Which he probably has by now.

"A Gary Stu!" Gakuto announced spreading his arms wide giving a vivid image of Atobe. "Because I am perfect!"

"No." Shishido said getting annoyed. "The day you become perfect is the day when that Echizen kid from Seigaku stops drinking Ponta...WHICH IS NEVER!"

"...This reminds me of the time when I revealed my future to you and you said the same thing only about Hiyoshi and his gekokujyou..."

"Did you even pause to take a breath?"

"No. Which goes to show that I am perfect, almighty, and will the Overlord of the Universe."

"...No."

"Mukahi-san...who are you going with?" Ohtori asked.

"Yuushi of course. And we're going to match!"

"No...you are not going to..." Shishido said looking horrified.

"Yepp! HE'S GOING TO BE MY MARY SUE!"

It was then the world possibly died...and then came back to life a few moments later.

"...Gakuto...what was that?" Oshitari asked. His glasses glinted in the sunlight.

"Your going to be my Mary Sue!"

"Why is HE the girl and YOU'RE the boy?

"It's obvious!!"

"How?"

"His hair is longer than mine."

"Yeah by like what? Half an inch?"

"Well still! It wouldn't be right if he went as a girl."

"You LOOK like more of a girl than him you know."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah. You do."

"Anyways, Yuushi...I bought a costume for you!" and Gakuto took out a familiar black bag again.

"...Don't tell me its another sleeveless dress." Shishido muttered.

"No! It's even better Shishido. Shut up."

"..." Oshitari really didn't want to open the bag. Gakuto can be very unpredictable. And this could probably kill him. The truth was evident. He was going to die by is own teammate's hand. He took a deep breath and shook out its contents.

Out came a plain white shirt that said, "I'm a drama queen." And a plaid mini-skirt with panda slippers...PANDA SLIPPERS?!

"...What the hell?" Shishido said looking at the clothes. "Panda slippers?!"

"Yesh! They're pretty. No?"

"..." Oshitari abruptly turned around and quickly took his things and left without saying another word.

"Yuushi! Where are you going?!"

"I think he's going home..." Ohtori said looking at Oshitari's retreating figure.

"Whatever. Let's go Choutarou." And Shishido ran ahead of Gakuto. Ohtori sighed, but followed.

"...Was it really that bad?" Gakuto muttered to himself. He shrugged and ran up to the duo.

Just then Hiyoshi passed by. He looked down at the array of clothes on the ground. He quickly checked if anyone was looking at him. He quickly picked up the panda slippers and left.

THATNIGHTTHATNIGHT

"Trick-or-treat!" the little kids said.

"Yeah...Yeah have a happy Halloween..." Shishido grumbled shoving candy into the little kids bags.

LALALA

"I wish Shishido-san and Hiyoshi-san came along..." Ohtori said sadly to Gakuto.

"Ehh...they're missing out. But I thought Hiyoshi was coming."

"He said he had something to do last minute."

"Ahh..."

"But on the bright side! Look at all this candy!" Ohtori said looking into his bag.

Meanwhile, Hiyoshi was at home walking around the house in those slippers. Looking VERY happy.

* * *

Not really Halloween-y is it:D 


End file.
